Asphyxiated
by TerraHeartnet
Summary: On a day like any other, Alfred Jones is walking down the street on a path leading to his beloved Ivan. He doesn't realize how much he will get into this time, but knows this relationship isn't working. He is far too addicted to turn away now, or is he?


_I think I'm drowning. Drowning in my own lust. I want you, more than ever. I'm afraid of losing myself. You'll be the death of me for sure. Why am I addicted? _All of these thoughts run through my head. They are trying to make me turn around, run away from you, who is controlling me. You make me want more, more, and more.

My feet move without consent of my brain. The pathway is more familiar than my own house. I come every day at the same time. Left foot, right foot, left, right. Turn right at the light post, left at the alley. Walk to the third door and knock three times.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Your face is always smiling to greet me. Your beautiful purple eyes dance across my face. White hair sways in the wind. You let me in. Offering food and drink you know I won't accept. There is only one reason I come anymore. Ivan, you know it.

_Oh, Ivan, you know I'm addicted, don't you? Your never going to release me._ I think yet again. We talk for a few minutes. Little chats about how our days have gone. I lie the whole time. All I think about is these moments and you must know it by now.

Your face looks bored even as we kiss. My tongue slides in and explores. Soon, you pull away and stare at me with those eyes I love.

"Alfred, this bores me. Let's go already." you say, so sure I will follow you. This is also only my fault. I follow every time. Straight to your bed. Your coat is thrown off to reveal bare skin. I quickly undress.

I kiss your naked body, licking your length. I try hard to satisfy. Not a gasp escapes you. You pulled up, speaking devilishly. "Why don't we try something new?"

Only a few minutes later, I'm bound to a chair with leather straps. One is in between my teeth. More straps pull my legs apart, over the arms of the seat. I can't move at all. _Why did I let this happen? Why didn't I leave? The same reason I came in the first place._

"Now we might have some fun." you speak, fully dressed. That look of mischief in those eyes of yours makes me feel much better. That look was what I loved. It feeds my lust that is beaming out of me.

Something cold and large touches my hole. It is larger than anything that should be there. Your hand shoves it deep within me. I try to clench my teeth as tears stream done my cheeks. Pain zips through me. You just push harder and laugh.

It gets pulled out. You find a chair and sit in front of me. The devil you are is blazing within your eyes. I love it. This whole scene before me is only causing more addition.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Don't tell me your also enjoying this. Oh, your eyes are so lustful." you kick whatever the thing was back up my ass. I scream as best I could, my eyes wide with pain. "Just look at you, so vulnerable. Alfred, your dick is standing." you say, highly amused.

Your hand wraps around me. It squeezes hard. More pain riffles through me. My head slings back and hit's the wall. My eyes shut tightly. The cold object was pushed deeper and deeper. You pull it out fast. Hot blood trickles out of me.

_No! Give me more! Please, don't stop! _I think. My body squirms, begging for more. This time, it was different. You give a little chuckle before shoving your free fist in me. You pump in and out, over and over again.

It hurts so much, but I can't help liking it. I can't break the spell you've cast upon me. I've tried to give you up so many times before. It doesn't help. I'm drowning in you, asphyxiated. Your something beautiful to me. You will be the death of me.

Ivan, your fingers are now covered in my blood. I'm close to coming on your other hand. You weren't done yet, you couldn't have me climax. So, you placed your thumb over my slit. Pressure is building inside me. I need release badly.

All you do is ram the cold thing up me and squeeze even harder. I bang my head against the wall again. I bite through the strap in my mouth, causing blood to leak from my lips. This is all I can do bound and restricted as I am.

I leave your house an hour later. That hour left me with bruises, bumps, cuts, and a sore ass. I was not coming back again. It went to far this time. I was hurt and violated, my hole still bleeding from the pipe.

I cry as I walk home. The pain is still there. I can still feel your touch all over me. This cannot happen again. I refuse to be your slave any longer.

I leave for work the same time as usual. It is dull, the same as any other. Soon, it is time for me to journey home. _I will not stop at Ivan's. I Alfred Jones am not a slave. I can overcome this. _I think. This is the day I walk past the post, and do not turn.

Left foot, right foot, left, right. I turn right at the light post, left at the alley. Walk to the third door and knock three times.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_


End file.
